Behind Emerald Eyes
by Gabriella Silverwood
Summary: On the surface, with his dorky glasses and ragged appearance, Harry Potter was a nobody. Neglected at the orphanage and isolated in Slytherin until professor Voldemort discovers his hidden strength.eventual HPLV. AU
1. At the orphanage

Harry Potter knew he was different from the other children at the orphanage. He was both admired and feared for his talents. Admired for his prodigal academic achievements, frightening learning pace and startling grasp of strategy and concepts, and feared for his " freakish" powers. He was labelled as a sorcerer or a practitioner of evil arts and thus was isolated from rest. He was always alone and nobody wanted to play with him for as long as he could remember. H e was alone, neglected and forgotten-abandoned at the doorstep of the orphanage, ostracized by the children and glared at by the staff for being "freaky".

At the age of four,he found he could move things from across the room and change objects. He would often change his tattered pajama jumpers to new ones of his favourite colour and repair his glasses whenever they got trampled on by the bullies. Of course this made the staff fear and hate him even more, as they thought he stole from other kids though they never caught him at it.

Harry kept practising, becoming more adept at controlling objects as time gone on. He also had a insatiable thirst for books and knowledge, the former being his solace from loneliness. He read whatever he could get his hands on, and was knowlegeable enough to skip a few grades at school. His burning desire to understand everything consumed his days at the orphanage. Of course, this made him a target for jealous bullies.

He was constantly bullied. Every corner he turned there would always be a leg sticking out, sending him sprawling to the floor, glasses askew whilst the rest stood by and just watched; some afraid to do anything for fear of bringing the bullies' attention onto them, and some just cruelly laughing away at his predicament. Luckily, no one physically attacked him ever since _that_ incident.

_Flashback_

" _Awww, the little potty is crying cause he is in pain...Do you want to run to your mommy? Oh wait i forgot, she abandoned you....and you got nobody who will stick up for you...not a singe kid here, not even the nicelady at the counter who always gives us treats will take a second look at you..No one you hear? You are just a pathetic little freak" taunted John, one of the oldest and strongest boys at the orphanage. He had just delivered a punch to harry's face, instantly breaking his trickled down, spilling onto harry's dirty white shirt._

_It was at that point that harry decided to defend himself. He knew that if he did not do anything now, the bullying would get worse and a broken nose would be the least of his worries. He summoned up his powers, stuck out a hand, and willed John to be in as much pain as he was. The onlookers looked on fearfully as harry's eyes emerald eyes glowed as he towered over john, who was now rolling on the ground twitching and begging harry to stop. Harry felt a sadistic glee as he watched his childhood tormentor paying for his crimes. _

" _Please stop..please..oh god my body is on fire and it hurts...please please have mercy please" begged John, who began to foam at the mouth._

_Harry immediately zoned back in, and saw people looking at him with growing horror. He willed the pain to stop, and walked away without a word, heart thumping painfully as he realised he could have destroyed John._

Harry sat at a corner of the playground, reminscing that moment. He remebered feeling a surge of power and a rush of adrenaline. He remebered barely controlling himself as he willed pain onto John. He remembered the sudden withdrawal of power, almost disappointingly he swore he felt, as he stopped. He remembered walking away in terror of what he had done, but more on the fact that he wanted and could do more than that to John.

Ever since that day, he was more alone than ever. He went unpunished, as the staff could not find any physical damage to John, even though the kids swore seeing him hurt John. Nevertheless, the staff knew his freakish powers were at work again, and as an unspoken punishment, left his broken nose unattended to. Harry scoffed. _As if i cant fix them myself, thank you very much._ The look of disbelief and fear on their faces as they saw his nose back to normal in the same day made it almost worth it.

Harry was jolted out of his musings when a medium sized beautiful green snake with black eyes and silver scales slithered on the grass before him.

"_**Ssstupid human boy, taking up my sspot in the sssun..why i should bite him ..that should teach him a lesson"**_ the snake hissed angrily.

Harry was startled. He could understand what the snake was hissing. Perhaps he couldtalk to it!

" _**Erm hello.." **__Harry hissed nervously._

" _**hello? HELLO??? Thats all you can sssay after ssstealing my spot? Why i oughta sstrangle you...how dare you talk down to me in a sssuperior fashion just because you have two legs??! Why my venom could....WAIT! what did you sssay? " **_

Harry looked on in amusement. The snake was definitely entertaining and he liked her immediately.

" _**I said hello" **_Harry hissed again in amusement.

" _**i know damn well you said hello! Im not deaf nor sssstupid you know. But you can sssspeak. Human sssspeakers are very rare...little boy whatss your name?" **_The snake hissed in wonder.

" _**Harry. My name isssss Harry Potter." **_

From then on, Sephora-as she wanted to be called- was his constant companion and friend. She followed him everywhere, sometimes from a distance, and sometimes curled around his waist under his shirt. She had come to find the boy fascinating and extremely gifted for one so young. She knew he was powerful and would become even more powerful in future.

Sephora took it upon herself to watch over him as some sort of protector. Though Harry warned her not to bite the other kids, she could always hiss threateningly whenever the bullies came too near Harry. She could do nothing about the tripping and the verbal insults though. She could not understand why Harry would not retaliate. She knew the extent of harry's amazing powers yet the boy would not lift a finger in defence. When she asked harry, all she got was a baffling reply : " I dont want to lose control."


	2. The Wizarding World and Voldemort

At the age of eleven, Harry just received his Hogwarts letter. He discovered that he was a wizard and that what he had been doing all along was magic. He was amazed and excited beyond belief that a whole new world existed somewhere out there. A world not known in his textbooks, and a world where there were others like him. Maybe he could make some friends, since they all had "freakish powers". Maybe he would finally fit in. Maybe he would finally be wanted.

"_**Did you know Sssephora? I'm a wizard! "**_ Harry hissed excitedly.

" _**Yesss yess child you are beyond reason....you already told me that a thousand timessss..." **_Sephora hissed exasperatedly.

" _**Aww come on don't be like that. You are coming with thisss Dumbledore guy who isss gonna pick usss up to the Wizarding World right?"**_ Harry asked

" _**Of course I am...How can I trust this Dumblesss guy? I'm coming with you...besidessss what will you do without me? "**_ Sephora hissed imperiously.

Harry just rolled his eyes, and just grinned happily that he found a way out of this terrible orphanage.

" Excuse me sir...are you Professor Dumbledore?" Harry politely asked the old bearded man in funny clothes who was talking to the lady behind the counter. _He's just like me, a wizard! _

" Yes I am. Why you must be young Harry. How are you my boy?" Dumbledore said as he assessed Harry.

Harry felt uncomfortable as he looked into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. He felt as though the old man standing before him could see right through him._ Must be some mind reading magic thing. I must find out what it is and protect myself. H_arry immediately looked away.

Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment but thought nothing of it.

" As I have explained in my letter, you will be boarding at Hogwarts to learn magic. There is a Hogwarts trust fund for needy students, and you can use the money to buy spell books and your wand. You might have to get your school robes and books second hand though." Dumbledore explained

" Wand? What do you need this wand for, if I may ask sir?" Harry inquired politely.

Dumbledore looked at him oddly. "Why, how else can you cast a spell? A wand helps to channel magic from your core, thus making magic possible to do for the average wizard or witch. Only a handful of people in the Wizarding world can do magic without a wand, or should I say wandless magic. I myself am one of them. So is professor Voldemort, your defence against the dark arts professor."

"Oh, I see. Thank you sir." Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. It seems he wasn't normal even in a different world. But then, professor Dumbledore could do wandless magic too, just like him. So maybe it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Are you all right Harry? Would you like me to follow you to buy your school supplies?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine professor. Just nervous . I can get my stuff myself. Please just take me to Diagon alley."

It was at this point that Sephora slithered out of Harry's bag.

" _**Are you Dumblydorr?" **_Sephora hissed.

" Harry stand back! There's a snake about to bite you!" Dumbledore shouted in alarm.

Harry stared at Dumbledore in confusion. It seems Dumbledore, a famous and powerful wizard, could not talk to snakes. _Great, another freakish trait he possessed._

" Don't worry she won't. She's my friend and she will be coming with me." Harry explained.

" Oh. Are you sure Harry? You might be mistaken for a Parselmouth and believe me when I say they are feared even though they are extremely rare . Salazar Slytherin, the most notorious Parselmouth, and one of Hogwarts's Four Founders, was feared for this ability too"

Harry filed the word Parselmouth away for research later. It seems the ability to talk to snakes was uncommon and labelled as a dark trait. Harry had a fresh start in the Wizarding World and he was not about to ruin that and be isolated again, just like at the orphanage. He decided not to reveal that he could understand snakes.

He just nodded, picked Sephora up to prove his point, and held on to Dumbledore, as they "vanished" and reappeared at Diagon alley, where Dumbledore bid him on his way.

After buying everything he needed, Harry stopped by at the Helena's Pet Emporium to buy some treats for Sephora. When the witch asked him what type of snake he was buying treats for, he showed Sephora to her and as soon as she saw Sephora wasn't in a cage like normal pet snakes, she screamed, backing away from him. She grabbed the money he put on the counter, threw him out, and slammed the door shut in his face, yelling about evil wizards and their fascination and control over snakes. Stunned, Harry was determined more than ever never to reveal his ability.

He wandered around and came to a small unknown bar at the outskirts of Diagon alley. He decided to buy himself a cheap drink, his very first treat. Harry took off his glasses, as he did not want to stand out in such a place and his huge, old and dirty glassed definitely made a statement.

He went inside the bar and immediately noticed the lack of patrons. There was only a drunk wizard wearing a hood that looked at him with the most intense red eyes ever, despite his drunken state. Harry immediately felt drawn to the wizard and he found out why. He could sense that the man was a speaker, just like him.

" You can talk to snakes". Harry stated.

Voldemort started. This boy knew he could talk to snakes ! Yet he hasn't seen him at Hogwarts before. Only Hogwarts students and staff knew of his infamous ability and his relation to Salazar Slytherin. They were forbidden to speak of it to anyone outside school, even their parents. Just who was this boy?

Through alcohol-induced blurry vision, Voldemort could make out messy jet black hair and emerald eyes.

" Are you all right? You seem totally trashed." the boy told him.

The great Voldemort was certainly not trashed ! Tipsy , perhaps, but certainly not trashed ! Voldemort made to tell the boy off, but he never got the chance as two wizards suddenly appeared out of thin air, wands drawn menacingly.

Voldemort knew they were here to attack him. Somehow they had managed to get wind of his location, despite him choosing an obscure place. They were little match for him however ,despite his inebriated state. He drew his wand too, but the boy was one step faster.

Harry stood in front of Voldemort almost protectively. He was not about to let another speaker like him come to harm just because he was too drunk to defend himself. Harry did not know why, but he felt as though he couldn't let this man die. He had to use his powers, no matter how freakish. He was saving a life here after all.

He called his magic out to him, felt the power surging through him, stretched out his hand in front of him, and willed the two wizards to be thrown against the wall. A white light and a powerful blast later, the two wizards were thrown against the wall, defeated temporarily.

Voldemort was about to attack the two wizards when the boy had wandlessly and non-verbally casted a blasting hex at them. Just who was this boy? He looked barely 10 years old yet he could do such advanced magic. Such an ability was unheard of in one so young.

While he was distracted by the boy's stunning feat of magic, both wizards managed to recover and catch him off guard with a slicing hex. He only had time to deflect one before the other caught him, slicing though his side. His side was ripped open and blood poured out freely, staining the dirty floor. Damn the boy for being such a distraction! Voldemort cursed himself. He had never let anything distract him in battle before. Then again, he had never met a wizard so gifted, other than dumbledork.

Harry was extremely angry. How dare those two wizards attack one wizard at the same time! Where was the honour in such a duel?! They were cowards, attacking in a team,just like those bullies in his orphanage! He immediately called forth his power and willed excruciating pain onto both wizards. Both of them collapsed and writhed violently on the floor, screaming in agony.

Even though Voldemort was in pain, he was still shocked. Merlin the boy was powerful and dark! To do a wandless and non-verbal Cruciatus curse, an Unforgivable no less, as if it were a simple cleaning charm! He watched transfixed as the boy stood confident and strong, emerald eyes glowing with a violent power bubbling beneath the surface. It was as though the Avada Kedavra curse was contained in those beautiful orbs. So beautiful ,yet so lethal.

He remembered the pain he was in, and coughed out blood onto the floor. Voldemort cursed again for showing a weakness. Damn! Who was this boy that kept making him act so unlike himself?! He was the infallible and the all powerful, highly respected and feared Voldemort, yet around this boy, he wasn't himself.

The boy immediately stopped cursing the already unconscious wizards and rushed over to his side.

The boy held him gently and whispered soothingly, healing his injuries. Voldemort could very well heal himself, but he was so comfortable in the boy's warm embrace, that he made no move to. He felt drawn to the boy like a moth to a he could attribute his attraction to the fact that he had never been hugged before in his life. For a few minutes, he revelled in this sudden unexpected comfort. All too soon, the boy released him and flashed a beautiful,loving smile at him. Then he took a look at his assailants, and fled, leaving the great Voldemort uncharacteristically stunned and captivated.


	3. Hogwarts

Harry held the ticket to platform nine and three quarters in his hands. The orphanage lady, glad to be rid of him for most of the year, had unceremoniously dropped him off at the train station, without bothering to check whether Harry actually knew how to get to the platform._ She probably hoped I would get lost and never came back._ Harry snorted. _Well she might actually succeed considering he had no inkling on how the hell was he going to get to platform nine and three quarters. _The letter explained that he needed to walk though a barrier of some sorts, but it had neglected to mention the exact location of this barrier. Harry felt like a complete idiot, lugging his belongings around in oversized clothes. But he supposed he had to be grateful those oversized clothes concealed Sephora, who was currently snoozing comfortably curled around his waist.

Then Harry caught snippets of a conversation between a tall long- haired male with a cane and a blond youth whom looked his age standing in front of a wall diving platform nine and ten.

"Now Draco, don't let the Muggles spot you. Be discreet now and lean sideways into the barrier. You will find yourself on platform nine and three quarters before you know it. Goodness, don't be like the Weasleys and run headlong into the barrier. That is blatantly obvious. It's a testament to the sheer stupidity of Muggles that the Weasleys havent given us then considering their nonexistent social standing and prestige, I suppose their lack of finesse is understandable." The older male told the younger one, whom Harry assumed was his son.

Harry hurried up to them and asked, "Excuse me sir, is that how you get to platform nine and three quarters?"

Lucius Malfoy took one look at Harry's dirty rimmed glasses and oversized shirt and said degradingly, "Ah. A mudblood. And a poor one at that. Goodness me, that shirt is horrendous. How you managed to get into Hogwarts I wonder. Keep your distance, Muggle, lest you pass on any disease to us."

Harry bristled with anger. "Well excuse me for not being able to afford to style myself up to resemble a bloody poof."

"How dare you talk to my father like that? Do you know who he is? He's..." Draco Malfoy furiously began to defend his father.

"Now now Draco, pay no attention to him. He's not even worth a second of our time." The older Malfoy interjected, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

With that, he led his son though their barrier.

Harry gritted his teeth and mimicked their actions.

He went through the wall and on the other side, was a whole new world waiting for him. There were wizards and witches dressed in robes bidding goodbye to their children who boarded the Hogwarts Express in groups, chatting excitedly.

Harry hurried onto the Hogwarts Express rather solemnly. He was rather envious of the kids who had parents demanding they write to them and kissing them goodbye. He, however, was alone. No family or friends to see him off; no one telling him that he would be missed.

Harry struggled to find a compartment, but they were all full. He then went to the last compartment, where a dark-haired boy with a hooked nose sat reading a book. He knocked and when there was no response from the other boy, he settled himself opposite the boy and made himself comfortable.

"I hope you don't mind me sharing your compartment. Everywhere else is full."

"..."

Harry was determined not to give up. It seemed the other boy was a loner too, just like him. He was determined to make his first ever friend and not spend his school days alone.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter." Harry held out his hand.

No response.

Harry still held out his hand.

No response.

Harry's hand was beginning to shake.

At long last, the boy finally looked up, mildly irritated.

"Severus Snape and I don't like anyone disturbing when I'm reading." He bit out and shook Harry's hand briefly.

Harry smiled. "I'm cool with that."

* * *

All the first year looked on in wonder and amazement as they were led into the great majestic castle, before stopping in front of great oak doors with brass handles. Magical portraits which moved and smiled welcomingly surrounded them. Harry had even managed to catch sight of a Hogwarts ghost. He was delighted as he had been dying to see one ever since he read about how wizards who passed away could still exist as spirits._ So this is the magical world. The world where I belong._

Then the doors opened, and a stern-looking witch led them through, explaining about the sorting. She reassured them that none of them were here by mistake and instructed them to put on the Hogwarts hat which would talk to them and decide on a placing.

One by one, the students were sorted. Harry noted that both the arrogant boy he met on the platform and Severus Snape were sorted into Slytherin.

Soon it was Harry's turn. As the witch called his name, he went up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

" Ah... a lot of talent I see. A great thirst for ambition and power and an undying love for knowledge. Not a bad mind either, though you have suffered much hardship. My, such power in one so young. And a Parselmouth at that... You face a great destiny...Now where should I put you?"A voice spoke inside Harry's head.

"Somewhere where my Parselmouth abilities would not be feared." Harry pleaded.

"Yes, I know just the right place for you..." the hat said.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out loud.

Harry was rather pleased to be in the same house as Severus and plopped down on a seat next to him at the Slytherin table. Severus gave him the smallest of smiles. Both then listened in onto the conversations, though not contributing.

Harry then noticed a red-eyed man sitting at the teachers' table. Harry's heart skipped a beat._ IT WAS HIM! The man whom he had healed back at the bar and the man who frequently occupied his thoughts at day and invaded his dreams at night! _Harry sat up straight, forgetting about the ham and potatoes on his plate. After all, who could think about food at a time like this? Okay, maybe the huge kid over at the Gryffindor table who was wolfing down his food like there was no was no mistaking those intense red eyes that resembled rubies.

Harry was ecstatic._ He's at Hogwarts!_

" Sev, who's that red-eyed man sitting at the teachers' table?"

Severus glared at being addressed so informally by his first name, but replied nonetheless.

"That's professor Voldemort. He's the head of Slytherin and the Defence against the Dark Arts professor, though he was supposed to have quit last term. I'll let you in on a house secret. Professor Voldemort here actually relishes in practising Dark Arts and teaches them to select Slytherins only. He's famous, extremely wealthy and very influential in the Wizarding World; his influence is enough to rival both the headmaster and the Minister. They also say he's as powerful-if not more- as Headmaster Dumbledore. Though I have to warn you, he hates inept students and blatantly favours those with power."

It took a while for Harry's brain to process all that information. Merlin, that man was going to be head of his house! It definitely was going to be an interesting school year. Harry couldn't wait to go say hi to the man. Surely the professor would recognise him from back at the bar.

After dinner, the Slytherin prefects led them down into the dungeons to their common room. The Slytherin ghost Bloody Baron trailed after them, sizing them up to see who was worthy.

"Password is Basilisk, and don't forget to check your rooming arrangements. You will be sharing a room with another firstie. Turn in early; classes start tomorrow so don't be late. Professor Voldemort will give you another briefing." A well built fifth year Slytherin told them.

Professor Voldemort was waiting inside for them .He gave them a long speech on rules, house points, importance of having a united house front etc. He also emphasized the need to possess power and knowledge. Harry almost could not sit still throughout his entire speech. He had desperately tried to make eye contact with Voldemort but to no avail.

Finally, his arduous speech was over and Voldemort bid them a good night rest.

Harry lingered behind as Severus and the rest went off to their rooms.

Voldemort, having spotted Harry staying behind, snapped moodily, "What do you want?" His prejudice and disgust at Harry's tattered second hand school robes and huge ugly glasses was evident. He had immediately assumed that Harry was a weak, powerless muggleborn who was unworthy of bearing the Slytherin crest on his robes and donning the proud Slytherin green and silver colours. He was already extremely irritated at not having seen any signs of the powerful and confident boy who healed him amongst the first years and had no mood to deal with other matters.

"It's you!! I can't believe it !!! Why haven't you said anything to me?"

Voldemort couldn't believe his ears. How dare this ragged-looking boy put on airs and expect him to address in person his unworthy self. He roared, " How dare you ! Harry Potter issit?! Who do you think you are?!!! You're just a lowly weak orphan who's not worthy of any of my attention! Don't think I haven't read your records at the orphanage. You're always being insulted and bullied yet you don't do anything ! You're weak ! Pathetic! Now get out of my sight before I give you detention!"

Harry was shocked. It seemed the wizard never thought of him like how he had thought of Voldemort. _He didn't even remember me....I who prayed everyday to meet him one more time...._Harry's heart clenched painfully. Wordlessly, he climbed the stairs to his room. He didn't even make a comment when he entered his room and found Severus Snape sitting on the bed next to him. He didn't notice when Severus raised an eyebrow at his uncharacteristic silence. He didn't know when he fell into a troubled sleep, plagued by nightmares of rejection by a certain wizard with red ruby eyes. And he didn't do anything about the tears that rolled down his cheeks. All that mattered was the sharp ache of his heart.

Unknown to him, Voldemort too dreamt and longed for a certain green-eyed hero who had stole his heart that day. He originally had tendered his resignation to better advance his goals of taking over and re-shaping the Wizarding World, but had stayed on in the hopes of meeting the boy who had healed him back then. He was sure a powerful wizard like the boy would study at Hogwarts. He could picture him standing strong and powerful, emerald eyes glowing with power, fending off his enemies as if swatting mere flies. He could feel his warm embrace everytime he closed his eyes. He would always remember that kind and beautiful smile the young wizard gave him. That was the first time anyone had ever hugged or smiled at him genuinely, with no ulterior motive of gaining his favour or anything of that sort. Certainly the children and staff at the orphanage he grew up in never did anything remotely close, being too caught up in either fear or hatred of him. He wished so fervently that he had asked for the name of his love, for he was all Voldemort thought of day and night.

* * *

Harry awoke bright and early the next morning. Severus was nowhere in sight, off somwhere to get a headstart on his books, Harry supposed. Suddenly ,last night's events and Voldemort's cruel words all came rushing back to him. Harry sighed and gloomily prepared for breakfast, ignoring Sephora's hissed concerns after seeing his tear-tracked cheeks.

On his way to the great hall, he was confronted by the arrogant boy from the platform and two burly boys flanking him from behind.

" So Potty issit? First Hogwarts, now Slytherin. You must be the luckiest filthy poor Mudblood in the world..." Draco Malfoy taunted. The two goons behind him snickered.

" I'm honoured you know my name when I didn't even bother to find out yours." Harry retorted.

" Why you....I will just say this once. Name's Draco Malfoy. Ever heard of the Malfoys? We're a rich pureblooded and prestigious family. But then I wouldn't blame you for not knowing. I mean, who would, with an upbringing-muggle too I might add- as appalling as yours...hope you find your classes with those dirty things on your face you call glasses...they are certainly of your standard..." Malfoy jeered.

Harry almost leapt at Malfoy, if not for Severus suddenly appearing behind him and holding him back.

" I'm ten times the wizard you are Malfoy !!!" Harry shouted back.

At this moment, Voldemort came sauntering through the hallway.

" What's the holdup? Ahhh...Young Draco is it? How's Lucius? And what is going on here? " Voldemort lazily asked.

Malfoy jumped up at the chance to get back at harry. His eyes promised revenge for insulting his father that day.

"Father is fine professor....Oh I'm glad you're here professor. Potter here tried to attack me, Muggle style too I might add. He's a vicious thing..." Malfoy complained dramatically.

"That's not true ! He provoked me first !" Harry asserted fiercely.

Voldemort gave Harry a look of loathing and disgust that immediately silenced Harry.

" Potter! Do not think you can get away with breaking the rules and attempt to assault a housemate just because of your ignorant muggle upbringing. Detention tonight at 7 o'clock Potter. A minute late and you will regret it. And fighting like a common muggle street thug ! Are you even a wizard??! When wizards get into a fight, we duel with our wands Potter!!! Only Muggles fight with their fists! But I won't punish you for that, seeing as I expected no better from you... " Voldemort said nastily.

Harry tried to protest, his face burning with humiliation, but Severus kicked him in the shin and whispered " Drop it! I told you Voldemort favoured those with power ! You do not want the wrath of Voldemort for the rest of your days here !"

With that, he hung his head low and walked dejectedly into the hall. As he approached theSlytherin table, he abruptly noticed the change. There were more hostile glares thrown his way. Apparently Malfoy had told them all not to accept him and probably told them lies about how weak and powerless he was. It seemed Malfoy was pretty influential after all; coupled with Voldemort's obvious dislike and lack of defence for him, total isolation by the Slytherins was not impossible. They had even reserved a seat for him, right at the end of the table, away from the rest.

Someone stuck out a leg as Harry walked past. Harry, not expecting bullying to occur at Hogwarts, was caught unaware and fell flat on his face. He heard snickers and cruel laughter. He looked up to Severus for support, but Severus deliberately avoided his eyes.

Too hurt and tired to feel angry or feel even anything for that matter, Harry trudged resignedly to his "special" seat. A few sent apologetic looks his way, but did not say anything for fear of crossing Malfoy, and perhaps even Voldemort.

It seemed a repeat of his childhood days again, only this time he hadn't done anything to deserve it.

* * *

Hey people !

Gab here ! Like my fanfic so far? I hope you do...and i do apologise for the mistakes in the first two chapters...i just typed and published straight away without proof-reading it...cuz i always check as i type, i assumed it was ok...but now ive realized my mistakes and will try to be more careful ! :)

about the story:

For someone so perceptive and cunning,Voldemort is being blind isnt he? and everyone's being a jerk to harry....but fret not ! things are gonna perk up soon...im gonna fast forward some time ahead too if not it would be too draggy...but as voldemort realise that it has been harry all along, will it be too late? will harry accept him?

read on and review pls :) i would love to hear your thoughts :)

Gabriella


	4. You don't see me as I am

The day's classes went rather badly. It wasn't because he had difficulty performing the tasks set. Rather, it was due to a few biased teachers and the interference of Slytherin bullies. First up was Transfiguration, taught by the stern witch who brought them into the hall, Minerva McGonagall. She was reasonably fair to Slytherins and awarded points whenever they answered a question about the levitation charm they were about to perform correctly. When they were all ordered to levitate the feather, Harry had stuck out his hand, about to proceed when the professor stopped him rather angrily. "And just what do you think you're trying to do? I appreciate talent and power, Mr Potter, but I will not tolerate such blatant attempts to show off what would end in a complete failure."

The class snickered. Harry looked at her hurt. He thought this professor was reasonable hence might give him a chance to prove himself. Apparently, he was wrong. Harry whipped out his second hand wand and tried to make his feather float, but he only managed to levitate it barely off the table before it flopped down pathetically. This was to be expected since he was using a wand that didn't suit him. Furthermore the wand's weak core couldn't channel much magic from Harry's powerful magic core.

"Pathetic, Potter. You can't even do a simple levitation charm. Are you sure you aren't a Muggle?" Draco Malfoy taunted. Harry pretended not to hear him.

When the bell rang, he was the only one who didn't manage to complete his task. Professor McGonagall looked at him disappointedly and assigned him extra homework and practice.

Next they had double Potions with the Gryffindors. He noticed that for the first time, Severus was excited. "You love Potions, Severus? This is the first time I have seen you so excited about something." Harry inquired. "Known me for a couple of years, have you?" Severus replied snarkily, but there was a definite glint in his coal black eyes. Harry recognised that look. It was the very same look he had when he first found out he was a wizard- a desire to prove himself.

The Potions Master, Horace Slughorn was a chubby wizard who picked favourites and awarded points only to those he deem worthy. Draco Malfoy was definitely amongst them. When they stepped into the class, Professor Slughorn had immediately warmed up to Draco after learning that he was the son of the influential Lucius Malfoy. He even went so far as to award points for honesty when he asked Malfoy a question and Malfoy replied he didn't know since he hadn't prepared for the class.

Naturally, Harry went unnoticed. Harry raised his hand many times when he knew the answers to the questions Professor Slughorn asked, but he never got picked. Soon his hand began to tire, and Harry stopped trying. _As if clothes make a person. I'll show him. I'll show them all someday._ Harry was determined never to stop learning and improving himself, even if he had to do it all by himself. He was determined not to let even the Professors hinder his learning progress.

After being lectured on the delicacy of the art of potion making, they were then instructed to put away their wands, open their books and start brewing a calming draught. Severus and Harry sat at the same bench and proceeded. While Harry and most of the class were still setting up their apparatus, he noticed that Severus was ahead already. He was in the midst of preparing ingredients. Harry watched as Severus gracefully chopped the Mandrake roots and stirred the potion. His movements were rhythmic and fluid and his eyes carefully studied the instructions. "My Severus, you are talented in Potions. I think you will make a fine Potion Master one day." Harry complimented. Severus grunted and continued to make his potion, never stopping for one second.

Meanwhile, Harry realised that while he might not have been as talented as Severus, his potion at least changed to the colour it was supposed to, albeit a lighter shade. However, Professor Slughorn passed by his potion without so much as a second glance. Harry gritted his teeth and continued. He told himself that he would revel in the fact that he had accomplished something, not because of gaining the approval of the professors.

Halfway through, Draco Malfoy decided to sabotage Harry's potion by flinging ingredients into Harry's cauldron. Harry warded them off but he hit the Kneeweed too hard and it headed straight for Severus's potion. "Watch out!" Harry cried out but Severus did not hear him, too absorbed in his potion. "Severus!" Harry cried again. Severus whipped around but he was a bit too late. As the Kneeweed was about to touch the surface of Severus's perfect potion, Harry waved his hand and willed the Kneeweed to disappear. That it did.

Severus's eyes widened as he witnessed Harry's incredible bout of magic. His eyes silently told Harry that he would be speaking to Harry about this later. Harry nodded and continued with his potion.

After class, Severus pulled him aside to a deserted corridor and said, "Harry! What was that?!! You just waved you hand and the Kneeweed just disappeared!! I didn't see you take out a wand or hear you speak an incantation."

"I didn't," Harry admitted softly.

Severus eyes widened considerably. "What?! Wandless and non-verbal? Merlin, you're powerful! Why didn't you show that power in Transfiguration just now?" Severus looked on in awe.

"That's because I want to keep a low profile. At least in school. And because they probably don't believe in me." Harry said the last part so softly that Severus had to strain his ears to catch it.

* * *

After lunch, they had Defence against the Dark Arts. Voldemort's welcoming speech was most ominous.

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. You will find that this subject requires talent, concentration and power, traits which some of you don't seem to possess," Voldemort's gaze lingered on Harry. Harry froze, not knowing how to deal with the Voldemort's immense dislike for him.

"It is the most challenging yet rewarding subject, and should I find any of you lacking the aptitude for it, or not putting in the necessary hard work, I will not hesitate to make my displeasure unknown." Voldemort said silkily.

"Now, for this first lesson, I want you each to demonstrate a blasting hex so that I can gage your power. You will practise it on this wooden dummy. The incantation is Expelliarmus. Let's begin with you Mr Malfoy." Voldemort instructed.

"Yes Professor." Malfoy stepped forward eagerly.

" EXPELLIARMUS !!" Malfoy bellowed and jabbed his wand towards the dummy so viciously that the wooden dummy exploded.

"Very good Mr Malfoy! Lucius had an aptitude for Defence against the **Dark Arts. **You have clearly inherited this talent as well. Keep this up, and I might coach you specially in more **specific** areas. Twenty points to Slytherin!"

Draco Malfoy smirked as he caught on to Voldemort's underlying meaning.

"As Mr Malfoy has demonstrated, when casting a spell, the intention and power behind the spell matters the most, rather than the incantation. This is more apparent in certain **advanced s**pells that some of you would be learning later on."

Some caught on to what Voldemort was referring to and grinned, while others just looked on puzzled.

One by one, they each did the spell in front of Voldemort, who commented and suggested on how to improve the spell. Severus did remarkably as well and Voldemort gave him a smile and awarded Slytherin twenty points.

Finally it was Harry's turn. Harry stepped in front of Voldemort nervously. Being so close to Voldemort made his heart beat faster with a painful ache.

"Come on Potter. I don't have all day." Voldemort barked.

"E-Expperlliaarmus!" Harry chanted, his thoughts all jumbled up.

Nothing happened. The wooden dummy didn't move.

Voldemort frowned, his jaws clenching. " That was beyond pathetic! No skill, no power, no confidence ! " Voldemort rebuked severely. " You better practise hard Potter. I don't plan to waste my time teaching inept students."

Harry blinked away tears, face burning in shame_. How he wanted to tell Voldemort that he was the one who saved him and that he could do so much better that this, if only Voldemort would stop looking at him in hatred._ But he could not utter a word, as though there was something constricting his throat. Harry backed away into a corner, well aware of Malfoy sneering with contempt and Severus looking at him with disbelief.

After the class, Severus cornered Harry for the second time. " Look! I don't usually interfere or care this much about other people but I'm not going to see such raw power go to waste. It's obvious that you're very powerful and could have reduced that dummy to ashes. Why didn't you do so?!!" Severus pressed on.

" My wand doesn't work for me. I got it in a second hand shop to save money to buy some books I wanted for extra reading. Since four, I have been able to do magic without a wand, so I assumed any wand would do. I didn't realise that the wand has to suit the wizard in order to do magic. But it's too late. I have already spent all my money and have no money for a new wand." Harry explained.

Severus gaped at him. " Since four years old?! Merlin Harry, you are going to be one hell of a powerful wizard."

Harry asked sadly, " Is that it? Power? That's all you care about me?"

For a long time, there was silence.

"No." Severus admitted quietly.

Harry gave him a small smile.

" One more thing, why are you so nervous around Voldemort? I know that he can be quite intimidating but if you show him your true self, he will.."

" I did. And he rejected me." Harry cut him off, not wanting to talk about it.

* * *

Three years went by. Severus and Harry became best friends. Harry would defend him inconspicuously whenever James Potter-the bane of his existence-and his gang pranked and bullied him. He enjoyed watching the faces of James Potter and that Sirius Black look around in confusion when he not only managed to defend himself, but also to attack at the same time. Of course, it was Harry conjuring a strong protective shield over him whilst he attacked. Severus would then repay the favour by looking out for Harry as much he could whenever the Slytherins bullied him. It was a relationship that worked well for them. Gryffindors, with their grand notions of bravery and grandeur, might have protested to not openly supporting a friend, but Slytherins knew this worked best.

Severus watched Harry grow to be a strong and beautiful wizard. Well as beautiful as he could get with those hideous glasses covering his face. Harry kept his head down in class, never bothering to volunteer or to answer a question, but instead took notes furiously. He spent hours with Harry in the library, researching and reading as much as they could. He noticed Harry gaining knowledge at a frightening pace, grasping difficult concepts that even he had trouble understanding easily. He witnessed Harry's amazing feats of wandless and non-verbal magic as he practised spells far too advanced for him late at night in their common room, when everyone else was asleep. He could not understand why Harry chose not to reveal such raw power, nor understand why no one else, not even the professors could see Harry for the brilliant wizard he is. His grades certainly topped their year annually, yet the professors have yet to recognise him for it_. _The students looked down on him, called him a squib, ridiculed him and bullied him constantly. _Fools,_ Severus scoffed, _to not look past Harry's torn robes and seemingly meek demeanor . _Luckily, they had not dared to harm Severus as they feared his vicious personality and volatile temper. Plus, the Slytherins all knew who was in Voldemort's private dark arts classes. They did not want to pick on someone who had a wide array of nasty curses to hex them with.

Harry's kind and forgiving heart also continued to amaze Severus. Severus knew that Harry never retaliated against those who bullied him, especially Draco Malfoy, for fear of hurting them with his impressive powers. It was precisely because Harry never fought back that he continued to be hurt and bullied for so long.

Just when he thought he could not be amazed by Harry not more, Harry shocked him again.

_Flashback_

" _Harry ! Wake up! There is a bloody snake sleeping on top of your chest !" Severus had yelled in fright. Despite being in Slytherin, Severus did not really like snakes. _

_Said snake began to wake up and hiss at Harry._

_Severus's jaw dropped when his best friend did not speak, but instead hissed back and stroke the snake's scales soothingly._

" _Ahh...I forgot...Introductions are in order...Severus, this is Sephora, my familiar and companion." Harry told him amused._

" _You forgot? YOU FORGOT! YOU FORGOT TO MENTION YOU ARE A BLOODY PARSELMOUTH!!!" Severus lost his composure and screeched at him._

" _Now now Sevvie, no need for theatrics. It's no big deal, honestly." Harry told him cheekily._

" _NO BIG DEAL !! You are related to Salazar bloody Slytherin !!! No big deal that you are from one of the most ancient and powerful bloodline! " Severus screamed. " And stop calling me Sevvie, it's so girly." _

" _Aww.. I didn't know Sev cared about his masculinity that much. Anyway, now you've found out, please keep this and Sephora a secret...Please Sev? I know you're dying to tell everyone about my famous ancestor but I don't want people to change their attitude towards me just because of my heritage. One day, I will make them respect me for the wizard I am. I prefer to say under the radar for now. Please Sev? " Harry pleaded._

_Severus sighed. " Oh Harry, what am I to do with you..." _

That had certainly come as a big surprise. But soon, that surprise had quickly turned into anger. How dare Harry's guardians abandon Slytherin's noble descendant at some third-rate Muggle orphanage!

He had grown rather fond of Sephora as well. Granted, she was a mean vicious thing which hissed at him menacingly whenever he and Harry broke out into an argument. But, it was her overprotective motherly complex that won Severus over. Whenever Harry was bullied and came back to their room in low spirits, she would wrap herself as lovingly as a snake could around Harry and hissed in what Severus thought was a soothing way to him, the way a mother would do to her child and in the tone of voice one would use to calm a wild animal.

_Just imagine, the so called " Slytherin's disgrace" being a Parselmouth ! Malfoy would probably go through the roof. And the look on Voldemort's face if he finds out that the student he hated so much with a passion was a Parselmouth like him , _Severus thought gleefully.

Speaking of Voldemort, Severus frowned. There was something going on with both Voldemort and Harry, at least on Harry 's side. Whenever he thought Severus wasn't looking, Harry would often stare at the wizard with such hurt and longing. And Voldemort ! Severus, for the life of him, could not figure out what was wrong with the wizard to treat Harry so poorly. He mocked and sneered at Harry in class, and as head of house, did not do anything to stop the Slytherins from bullying Harry. Perhaps he was angered by the fact that Harry was supposedly weak since he did not fight back. After all, he had always disliked those without power or ambition. But for such a great and magnificent wizard, Voldemort sure was blind. He only saw what he wanted to see, and Harry's passiveness and ragged appearance made him see Harry as inferior._ If only you knew Professor,_ Severus thought grimly. However, he had promised Harry not to reveal his powers until Harry wanted to, and he would keep his promise.

* * *

After their summer break, Severus came back to Hogwarts, noticing that Harry looked more haggard and worn than ever. He had inquired about Harry's condition, but Harry just smiled at him."Hurry up Sev! I got something to show you..." Harry told him excitedly.

Severus grumbled and tried to keep up with the petite wizard. They stopped in front of a blank wall.

Harry paced back and forth three times. Suddenly, a huge door appeared.

"The Room of Requirement ! How did you find it?! No student has ever managed to locate it more than once." Severus breathed.

"I think this particular room that I've found is Parselmouth-specific. Anyway, that's not all. I found someone inside whom I know you will be ecstatic to meet."

Harry pushed open the door and both went inside. It was a replica of the Hogwarts library. There was also a roaring fire. Above the fireplace, hanging on a wall, was a golden-framed portrait of a dark- haired wizard with aristocratic features, dark eyes scrutinising Severus as he came in. He sat on his throne regally, and there was a commanding aura surrounding him.

" Good lord! It's Salazar Slytherin !" Severus said in shock.

He bowed. " Lord Slytherin, it's an honour to meet you."

Slytherin raised an eyebrow at him.

" SAL! Don't be such a git! This is my best friend ,Severus Snape." Harry introduced. " Sorry Severus, he doesn't like to be disturbed by anyone other than a Parselmouth." Harry apologised.

Severus looked on in surprise. It seemed Harry and Slytherin were pretty close. He felt a brief flash of jealousy before he shook it away._ Don't be silly Severus Snape ! You're jealous of Salazar Slytherin for goodness sake ! _He scolded himself.

" _Ahh.. it seems like someone is a little jealous....He ought to be, considering I was the only one there for you when you came into the room in tears."_ Salazar hissed.

" _Please Sal, don't tell him, you promised !"_ Harry hissed pleadingly, giving him the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.

" _Why shouldn't I?"_

" _Then I will tell the whole school that the great Salazar Slytherin had a crush on Rowena Ravenclaw once." _

Slytherin glared. _"Definitely one of my snakes. Very well little one, I shall not tell your hook-nosed friend." _He hissed in amusement.

Severus Snape thought the portrait was angry with him and told the portrait, " Sorry your lordship. I shan't come here and disturb you any longer. Nevertheless, I am very honoured to have met you."

Slytherin turned his head away arrogantly, but Severus seemed unfazed.

"Come on Severus, let's go to dinner." Harry interrupted.

" Fine leave the portrait alone, I'll go find the other one to talk to" Slytherin hissed irritably, but they were already gone. Otherwise, they would have known he went looking for Voldemort.

* * *

" _Good afternoon, my heir. Why do you have such a sad expression on your face?"_ Salazar Slytherin hissed inquiringly from his portrait in Voldemort's private chambers.

"_Because I haven't found him yet. I know you're my only trusted confidant but please leave me alone for now. I swear, you are just as meddlesome as that old muggle-loving fool."_ Voldemort bit out.

Slytherin huffed. _" What's with young people nowadays? Total disrespect for your elders. Hmph. At least that boy is a much better conversationist than you are."_

Voldemort froze. And looked at Salazar Slytherin. _"You talked with another Parselmouth?" _

" _Yes of course. He was quite amusing. In fact do you know he calls me a ..."_ Slytherin trailed off as he noticed Voldemort's shocked expression.

" _You didn't know about the **other** boy?"_ He hissed quietly.

Voldemort inwardly was bursting with joy. Another Parselmouth was in the castle! His love was here! He really was here! Voldemort took on a determined expression.

" _How could I have known there was another Parselmouth?"_ He hissed.

" _Of course you should have known! He's one of your snakes for Merlin's snake !"_ Slytherin chided. Then he paused and glared at Voldemort_._

" _Why you sly snake. I'm sorry but l am quite fond of this boy and have promised not to reveal his identity to anyone. It seems I have said too much on the subject already."_ Slytherin hissed and disappeared back into his other portrait in his room in the Room of Requirement.

"I'll do whatever it takes to find you...." Voldemort swore, as he mentally started listing possible Slytherins who could be Parselmouths.

* * *

Hey people !

Gab here. Next chappie contains some harassment of poor Harry and the truth is out ! I wont say whos doing the harassing though :P Poor Harry is suffering so much! Voldie has a lot to make up for...grins evilly.... anyway, voldemort doesnt realise its been harry all along because he only sees what he wants to see. Voldie here grew up in a muggle orphanage too but he fought back and took revenge on those that bullied him. harry doesnt so voldie thinks harry is weak. and harry's appearance and seemingly meek demeanor doesnt help either. and he doesnt know that harry's wand does not suit him so he thinks harry is magically weak too. hes so blinded by prejudice....

Anyway, dont forget the three Rs !

Read, remember and review!

LOl came up with that randomly. :P

Love,

Gab


	5. It was you all along

During the following week, Harry was extremely jumpy and distracted. He would often look around, distractedly, as though there was an assassin after his life. He even jumped back when Severus went behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry's behaviour was extremely puzzling. It was too much of a coincidence that professor Voldemort's behaviour was also equally, if not more, baffling in that very same week. Professor Voldemort stalked the corridors often with a pensive look. He was distracted in Defence against the Dark Arts and his special Dark Arts classes were put on hold. At mealtimes, professor Voldemort would sit at the head table and space out, barely acknowledging the rest of the teachers sitting next to him. Of course his sudden mood change was the talk of the week.

Severus had heard a Slytherin rumour that professor Voldemort was searching for someone and that he had his eyes on five older Slytherins- Avery Nott, Lesalier Lestrange, Arthemus Black and Damien Mulciber. Severus frowned. _Why was professor Voldemort paying them extra attention? Lesalier Lestrange was powerful and dark and Arthemus Black was extremely wealthy so his attention on them was justified. But the rest were your average typical Slytherins. Why would the professor...oh he was a fool for not seeing this earlier! All of them had black hair and green eyes! The question was why he was looking out for boys with black hair and green eyes_. Again, coincidentally, Harry also had the same features. _Did that signify anything?_ So many questions were buzzing in his mind. Severus was determined to get to the bottom of things.

* * *

"Look it's the Slytherin Squib! Where you're going? Finally going back to being a Muggle? Or perhaps you could be Filch's assistant and wipe the dirt off our shoes..." mocked Avery Nott in cruel tones. Lesalier Lestrange stood beside him, watching Harry intently. Harry shuddered involuntarily. He did not like the look in Lestrange's eyes. The seventh year Slytherin prefect had looked at him in that same way ever since he knocked the glasses off Harry's face while Harry was bending over to wash his face in the boys' lavatory. He had tried to catch Harry alone a few times, but luckily, there was always someone around to interrupt.

"Move along boys, you're blocking the way." Professor Voldemort appeared behind them, looking a little worse for wear.

He caught sight of Lesalier Lestrange and stopped. He looked him once over, and then went on his way without a word.

"Well, see you later Harrrryy." Lesalier purred and purposely brushed against Harry's shoulder as he walked past.

Voldemort was in a bad mood. He couldn't believe he had stooped down to stalking a bloody portrait in hopes of finding the other Parselmouth. Of course said portrait knew he was being followed and led a tired Voldemort throughout the entire castle on a wild goose chase everytime.

Voldemort was hell bent on discovering the identity of the Parselmouth. He prowled the school thoughout the day, and Nagini patrolled the corridors for him at night when he slept. He had already decided to take in this young Parselmouth as his protégé and raise him to be a great wizard. If the Parselmouth was also the person he had been looking for all these years, then all the more to bring him to his side. Later on he planned to make his love fall for him and take him on as a lover and magical match. They would be unstoppable, and rule the world side by side. He had no qualms about taking on a protégé as a lover. He was after all a dark lord, and was certainly lacking in the morals department. As for the age difference, such things were inconsequential in the Wizarding World, where power mattered most.

Earlier on when he caught a glimpse of the Lestrange boy, his hopes had soared. The Lestrange boy had power and skill and fit the image of Voldemort's young hero. He had proven himself to Voldemort many times in his special Dark Arts classes, for example by attacking a severely incapacitated opponent viciously, until his opponent was unable to hold up a wand. Though he revelled in the pain and suffering of his enemies a little more than Voldemort's hero would have. He knew Lestrange and Nott bullied Harry Potter, but did not do anything to stop them. He did not want to start off on the wrong foot lest one of them turned out to be _**him. **_Besides, nearly every Slytherin picked on the Potter lad. He couldn't very well put his entire house in detention. Goodness knows how many of them were the sons and daughters of his followers. Blame the boy for having being sorted into Slytherin, the house of snakes where only the powerful, ambitious and sly survive.

He couldn't fathom why that Harry Potter boy had been sorted into his house. He could not see power, ambition or cunning in the boy. He wouldn't go so far as to say he hated the boy though .Voldemort particularly disliked him for not standing up to himself when he was being bullied. Voldemort had been in his place before, and had gain revenge on his tormentors in a barbaric way. The boy had not. Such weakness was intolerable. He was also abysmal in spells, which were weak and had no power or intention behind them. Good thing he had some brains or Voldemort would have him chucked out of Hogwarts somehow since first year. _He certainly is the disgrace of Slytherin,_ Voldemort mused.

* * *

Harry had hurried off to the library-which was his sanctuary this whole term- after hastily gulping down his dinner, aware of eyes on his every movement. He was tiptoeing to reach a book on the top shelf when suddenly, a larger, stronger body pinned him to the shelf and a hand covered his mouth to muffle his cry of alarm.

" Mmmpphh!"

" Shhh...be a good boy now. We wouldn't want anybody to hear us Harrryy." Lesalier purred.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and alarm. He tried to wriggle away from Lesalier but the older boy pinned his body against the shelf with more force and parted Harry's legs with his knee, straddling the youth.

" I've been watching you Harrrry. You look so exotic without your glasses, like a rare wild animal. Your eyes are the most beautiful...So exquisite...So desirable...." Lesalier whispered into Harry's ear. Hot breath tickled Harry's earlobe and Harry shook his head repeatedly, reaching out a hand but hesitated. His hesitation cost him.

Lesalier grabbed hold of Harry's wrists with one hand and held them over his head, against the top shelf, making Harry stand on the balls of his feet.

Harry struggled, tears pricking the corners his eyes, mind at a loss of what to do. He never been attacked sexually before and he did not know how to react. Hell, no one at the orphanage had bothered to give him **the talk**, or to explain the boundaries of a guy-girl friendship. He wasn't even sure he liked girls.

"Oh no..Don't struggle, my pretty baby...Your sinful lithe body under those big dirty robes only tempt me more...."Lesalier cooed and pressed his knee upwards into Harry's crotch insistently to prove his point.

Harry whimpered. He wanted to magically fling this boy away from him but his mind seemed to have frozen, unable to form a coherent thought. _Oh gods no..._Before his mind went numb with shock, he had briefly thought about summoning power from his inner core, but in this state, he would have most likely killed the other boy.

"No one is going to come rescue you, you know. I'm professor Voldemort's current favourite student and star pupil. I'm the most magically powerful and best at duelling in Slytherin. Do you think anyone would go against me to help Slytherin's disgrace? I think not. Madam Prince has been taken care of temporarily. So why don't we just enjoy this..." He whispered, caressing his captive's ear with his hot breath and nipped his outer earlobe.

Harry whimpered again as Lestrange's tongue licked the shell of his ear while his free hand ran up and down suggestively along Harry's torso.

"Ahhh...my pretty doll... you make such lovely sounds...I want to hear more..." Lesalier moaned as the heat due to the proximity of the younger boy seeped into him, pooling in his groin. Eagerly, his hand clamped down hard on Harry's crotch.

Harry bucked. His wrists flexed, but the grip on his hands was vice-like and brutal.

Annoyed that Harry was still struggling, Lesalier's hand left Harry's crotch for a moment. Cold long fingers curled around Harry's throat, cutting off his air supply.

"You forget that I'm the one in control. I can be more cruel to you, but I don't want to damage my pretty doll too much. I'm gonna let you go but resist one more time, and you will find what I have done earlier to be merely flirting." With that, he released Harry's throat, causing Harry to gasp for air as his body heaved.

Lesalier took advantage of Harry's momentary distraction to lick his neck, lavishing Harry's slender neck with long, possessive strokes. His knee between Harry's legs pressed upwards against Harry's crotch with more force, making Harry almost rest on his knee. His free hand then travelled south to caress his prey's crotch lewdly, earning muffled cries from Harry.

Harry felt sick and dirty. His mind was numb with shock and all he could think about was the mouth and wet tongue on his neck combined with the hand and knee caressing his crotch intimately. He wasn't even allowed to voice his protest as the hand covering his mouth never budged an inch.

Finally, for what seemed like an eternity to Harry, Lesalier finally released Harry, but not before biting on his pale neck hard, marking Harry. Harry slumped down to the floor, while the other boy hurriedly left the scene, after warning him that there would be consequences if he told someone.

For a long time, Harry sat on the floor of the library. Then finally, he picked himself up and slowly hobbled back to the dorms, feeling hands all over him the whole way there.

* * *

Severus Snape had just came back to the dorm when he noticed Harry sobbing quietly onto his pillow. He immediately rushed over, sensing the gravity of the situation. This was the first time that he saw Harry shed tears. Even when the bullying intensified to its worst, Harry never broke down like this. _What the hell had happened?!_

"God Harry, what happened? It's ok... There there you can tell me..." Severus comforted Harry as well as he could.

"Sev...." Harry sobbed.

"It's ok Harry. I'll help you...talk to me please..." Severus soothed. Then he paused . He caught sight of the lovebite Lesalier had given him earlier. He pried Harry's trembling fingers away from his neck and gently pushed his collar aside, revealing the angry dark bruise on Harry's pale neck. Severus stiffened in anger.

"Harry? Who did this to you?! How long has this been happening?! Tell me who did this to you so that I can prevent it from happening ever again...." Severus pressed.

That did the trick. "L-lestrange" Harry whispered so softly, as if afraid the walls could suddenly hear him.

_I should have known! That sick bastard was always drooling after Harry like a dog in heat..._Unfortunately, Lesalier Lestrange was currently in high favour with professor Voldemort and hence the Slytherins. There wasn't much that he or Harry could do, except maybe blast him nine times over. Still, he had to try for his friend.

Severus waited until Harry fell asleep due to exhaustion, then went and caught up with Lestrange just as he was leaving the dorm.

"Lestrange...Keep your hands off Harry. Or else..." Severus warned.

"Are you threatening me? Finally decided to stand on the same ground as your little squib friend and side against us Snakes?" Lesalier retorted angrily.

"Besides, what Harry and I have is consensual, so if you're going to hurl unfounded accusations at me, I suggest you actually present evidence otherwise I will be forced to take this matter to professor Voldemort." Lestrange sneered, and walked past Severus haughtily.

Severus knew there was no way he was going to win if professor Voldemort got involved. Unless....he took care of Lestrange first.

* * *

At dinner, Slytherins were rather restless. Harry looked up from his Defensive Spells book. There was something going on, seeing as more than a few Slytherins were whispering to themselves. Harry soon found out as Lesalier Lestrange approached him, holding something in his hands.

With a sinking heart, Harry realised that it was Sephora. She lay limply in Lesalier's hands. Luckily she was still alive, but her hisses were so faint that Harry prayed for the well-being of his trusted companion.

"Give her back to me now!" Harry demanded, anger starting to rise_. How dare they hurt Sephora just to get back at him! _

"My, my. The squib does have some balls after all. Touchy about your stupid snake? I warned you what would happen if you told anyone. No one disobeys me and get away with it. Accio wand! Accio glasses! " Lesalier said in a low voice.

Caught unaware, not that he could have stopped it much anyway, Harry's old glasses and wand zoomed into Lesalier's open palm. He dropped Harry's glasses onto the floor, and crushed them under his foot.

"What are you going to do now? You're defenceless without a wand and blind as a bat too....I must say, for a pathetic Muggle like you, this snake seems to be fond of you, though Merlin knows why. I was going to hex your bed, but this snake suddenly appeared and attacked me. Of course, I hexed her with a Blood Boiling Curse in self-defense." He taunted. " Not that I didn't enjoy it...She's not going to make it much longer..."He whispered the last part, so that only Harry could hear it.

Harry was fuming_. A Blood Boiling curse? The bastard had used a Blood Boiling Curse on Sephora?_ It was immensely painful for wizards, even more so for animals who have a lower magical resistance. Harry thought about how much pain Sephora was in, and all because she wanted to protect him! She didn't deserve it! Combined with the stress of Lesalier's sexual assault earlier on, and with the threat to Sephora's life, Harry's distressed mind snapped. _He was going to make him pay. _

Harry's whole demeanor suddenly changed, making Lesalier a little nervous. His aura became dark and oppressive, heavily bearing down on Lesalier. Harry didn't notice, but the whole school became quiet, and all heads turned to watch him. Even the professors at the head table, Voldemort included, noticed his growing aura, and stopped eating to watch the scene.

Harry mocked in a cold cruel voice, " Need a wand? Why would I need a wand to crush you? You are going to pay for all that you've done to Sephora and me...."

"Wha.." Lesalier began but he didn't manage to finish the sentence, as he dropped to the floor, convulsing in pain. His body was on fire, and it felt as though hot irons were pressing into every available surface on his body. Spams wrecked his body, and he let out a chilling scream. He looked up, only to see Harry towering over him, hand outstretched, as he wandlessly and non-verbally increased the intensity of the Cruciatus Curse he had him under. Glowing green eyes looked at him mercilessly.

His eyes rolled backwards and saliva dribbled out of his mouth_. God he was in so much pain that he wanted to die...Help...._

"Harrry...Sssstopp...You're going to kill him...If you continue, you'll destroy his mind at the very least....I'm going to be fine so you can ssstop now..I don't care about him but I care about you...You might lose your sssanity...Harrry pleasssee...." Sephora hissed weakly.

Then, to everyone except Severus's entire shock, Harry hissed back, immediately releasing the spell and rushing over to Sephora. Everyone stared at him openly, as though he had suddenly turned into a Basilisk, as Harry hissed at and gently stroked his snake. _Good lord! The "disgrace of Slytherin" a Parselmouth!!!_ Everyone looked on stupidly as their brains digested this piece of information. Harry was the last person they would have guessed to be a Parselmouth. Most of the Slytherins had thought the Parselmouth professor Voldemort had been looking for was one of the five specially hand-picked by him. _Who would have ever guessed it was the "powerless", "dirty", "Mudblood" with his hideous glasses?_

Voldemort stoop up abruptly, pushing his chair backwards with a loud screech that reverberated throughout the silent hall. Dumbledore, however, was away on business, as so did not witness Harry's amazing display of his powers._ Good thing though, the old coot would not have approved anyway._

He stood rooted to the spot, a thousand things running through his mind, wondering how to best approach Harry.

He shouldn't have stood there like a statue, for Harry suddenly picked Sephora up, and fled, with Severus hurrying behind him. Voldemort too followed hastily.

Voldemort guessed Harry would go to the Hospital Wing to get medical help for his snake, so he took a teacher's shortcut, and arrived before Harry. His heart hammered as he waited anxiously to see the person he had loved all these years.

It was Harry! It was him all along! There was no mistaking that power, and especially those beautiful emerald eyes that Voldemort loved so much. Those green orbs glowing with power, those same Avada Kedavra eyes that looked upon him kindly once... Voldemort cursed himself for being blind and not seeing it earlier_. How could he have been so terribly mistaken? _Vodemort remembered with dread and horror how he had treated Harry for the past years, how he mocked and scorned Harry in class, how he just watched on as Harry was being bullied, and worst of all, how he shot Harry down as they met for the first time. He was so prejudiced about Harry's appearance, that he had said cruel things to him as Harry, Voldemort now realised too late, attempted to tell him that he was the boy from the bar. _How could he have screwed up so badly?! His love, his saviour, was alone and hurt all this time, and Voldemort had a share in it. How was he ever going to get Harry to talk to him, much less court him? _

His thoughts screeched to a halt as the doors of the hospital wing slammed open. Harry barged in and immediately banged really loudly on the door to Madam Pomfrey's private office.

Madam Pomfrey opened the door angrily, about to reprimand the student who dared to bang on her door, when she saw that it was Harry. Her eyes softened and she asked Harry gently, "What is it Harry? Those bullies again? Where are you injured?"

" It's not me! It's Sephora! Please m'am, you gotta help her! She's my treasured snake and she's injured ! Lesalier used a Blood Boiling Curse on her !" Harry said urgently.

Voldemort then watched on enviously the interactions between Harry and the mediwitch as she healed Harry's pet snake_. It should have been him that was close to Harry, whom Harry turned to for help. If only he hadn't driven Harry away...._

Severus Snape then came in, with a worried frown marring his features. He saw Voldemort, greeted him respectfully and went over to Harry's side.

" How's she?"

" Madam Pomfrey says she'll be fine. She's been given some painkillers and is sleeping now."

"Thank goodness. I was worried for you Harry. You could have lost your sanity ,lost in the thrill of casting the Cruciatus Curse. You surprised me again Harry. A wandless and non-verbal Cruciatus eh? You've got the whole school buzzing."

Voldemort observed that Harry and Severus were close friends. _Severus must have known he was a Parselmouth already! He should have paid more attention to him._ Nevertheless, he knew Severus admired him and wanted to be his follower. Things just looked up a tad bit. Severus would be his ticket to Harry.

Voldemort cleared his throat. His heart skipped a beat as emerald eyes turned to look at him.

" Harry...."

* * *

Hey guys!

Hope you like it so far. I haven't have much time lately but I did my best with the little time I had... See you next chappie, where Voldemort begins to court, or rather attempts to court Harry....

Love,

Gab


	6. And so it begins

" Harry...." Voldemort whispered.

" Yes, professor?" Harry said in an emotionless tone. He thought the professor no doubt was going to say something to mock, to ridicule him again and he was not in the mood for it.

" Y-you're....I'm....H-how..." Voldemort stuttered for the first time in his life.

Harry raised an eyebrow. In all his years at Hogwarts, he had never heard Voldemort stutter once. Surely it wasn't because he proved that he was indeed the same boy from back at the bar. Voldemort had already made it clear that he wasn't interested in the boy from back at the bar the first time they met.

" You're a Parselmouth." Voldemort finally settled on saying that first.

" Yes Professor, I am indeed a Parselmouth. " Harry stated. " Sorry if I'm not what you expected professor. You must think such an amazing gift is wasted on me." Harry added bitterly.

" That's not what I meant, Po-Harry." Voldemort said sadly. He sighed. "See me in my office in one hour Harry. We have lots to discuss. Come alone and tell Severus I shall see him afterwards."

"As you wish professor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I will check up on Sephora."

* * *

Harry knocked on the door to Voldemort's private office. He was tired after the day's events, and wished nothing better than to close his eyes. He hoped Voldemort wouldn't take too long, whatever he wanted to talk to him about.

" Enter." A rich baritone voice spoke from inside.

Harry walked into his office and was amazed by its decor. Everything was beautiful. Rich tapestries adorned the walls, illuminated by a floating crystal chandelier. In one corner, there was the famous Salazar Slytherin's dagger with its intricately-carved handle of pure jade and glittering diamond blade, displayed in a glass case on a gold stand. Next to it was an empty portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry narrowed his eyes. _So Sal was a two-timer....he better have not blabbed anything about him to Voldemort otherwise, Salazar Slytherin or not, Harry would permanently stick his portrait next to the annoying Fat Lady guarding Gryffindor tower and make him listen to her inane ramblings and complaints all day long._

Voldemort himself was dressed in exquisite robes of Slytherin colours. His hair was tied in an elegant ponytail at the nape of his neck and a heavy gold chain with a locket disappeared into his collar. He looked darkly attractive and Harry's heart beat a little faster.

" Harry! Come, have a seat !" Voldemort smiled warmly and gestured him to a leather couch.

Harry sat down and looked at Voldemort oddly, unfamiliar with such warmth and hospitality from the man.

Noticing Harry's look, Voldemort cleared his throat awkwardly and offered Harry a butterbeer, which Harry refused.

" Harry, oh Harry....Where do I even start? Such strong powers Harry....You are gifted in the Dark Arts... You are from Salazar Slytherin's noble bloodline...You have such fine control of your magic...I can't believe you've been hiding it all this time..." Voldemort went on with a dazed expression.

"Excuse me? Hiding it? I don't believe I have been-as you put it-'hiding' my powers. It's you all who refuse to see me for who I am." Harry said in a tone laced with barely concealed anger. " Sir." He added, not wanting to anger Professor Voldemort, who could be downright dangerous at times.

"Harry....I can't even begin to imagine how I can make it all up to you....let me start my offering you my deepest, most sincere apologies. I'm sorry Harry , for misjudging you and for being so caught up in my prejudices that I couldn't see you for the fine wizard you are. I'm sorry for being responsible for many of your sufferings all these years and for neglecting my duties when it was within my power to prevent them..." Voldemort said softly.

Harry blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting the professor to apologise. He thought he would take away points or even give him detention for his cheek.

Harry gave a stiff nod, not having it in him to hate the man yet not wanting to forgive him. At least not immediately.

Voldemort gave a loud audible sigh. "I guess I have much to atone for."

Harry gave him a look that said it all.

Finally, Voldemort broached the subject he had been desperate for.

" I haven't thanked you for saving me back at the bar that day Harry. You were beautiful and perfect. I wish for us to have a closer relationship Harry, more than that of teacher and student." Voldemort watched Harry closely to gage his reaction.

Said touchy subject broke Harry's restraint. " Did I hear you correctly sir? Me, a 'Mudblood', beautiful and perfect? I haven't forgotten the numerous terms you've used to describe me. 'Pathetic', 'Useless', 'Inept" ....Shall I say some more? I've spent my days at Hogwarts unwanted and now suddenly what? You bloody admire me or something?! I haven't changed sir! I'm still the same damn person from day one! And what do you mean more than teacher and student? Surely you can't be suggesting that we become...." Harry snapped.

Voldemort's face fell and he took on a forlorn expression. He had been preparing himself mentally for it, but it still broke his heart to hear Harry's open contempt for him. _Oh well, guess he would have to switch to plan B. _

He gave a fake laugh. " Of course not Harry! How could you even think that? What I'm saying is I'm going to adopt you. I'll take care of all your needs, and you can stay with me in Riddle Manor during breaks and holidays."

" ADOPT ME?! I want respect, not your charity sir! I have been doing fine by myself and I certainly don't need nor want your help now!" Harry raised his voice.

The tension in the air was palpable as Harry glared at Voldemort and Voldemort scrutinized Harry with an unreadable expression.

" Unfortunately, you don't have a choice in the matter, not when I intend to take this case up to Wizarding Family Courts. You'll be breaking the law if you don't live with me until you're of age when I'm awarded custody of you. Yes, I mean when, not if. Make no mistake, I will do whatever it takes to gain custody of you Harry." Voldemort said. "It's all for your own good Harry. You will fare better in all aspects with my tutelage, financial support and influence. Need I spell it out? Even if you will hate me for it...."

Harry shot him a dark look. He squashed the hope and blossoming happiness in him when he heard Voldemort wanted to adopt him_. Maybe Voldemort wanted him only to use his dark power or Parselmouth ability. Or worse still, maybe he wanted Harry to become some sort of follower like those hand-picked Slytherins. Only difference was that he was more bound to Voldemort through family ties. Perhaps that was what Voldemort wanted? A dark follower who would aid him and who would be under his constant watch, never able to leave his side?_ Harry swore to never let it happen to him. _He would be on his guard._

"Harry? What do you think?" Voldemort watched him with a pleased look in his eyes.

" Seeing as I don't have a choice in the matter, does it matter what I think?" Harry shot back.

He stiffened and forced himself not to move as Voldemort reached out a hand and brushed a stray strand of hair away and tucked it beind his ear. He forced his body that was desperate to reach out and touch Voldemort back to remain still, as Voldemot placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, " You're special Harry. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise. I'll make it up to you, even if it takes the rest of my life."

Voldemort would not be so easily forgiven. Not until Harry knew his true motives and feelings then would he consider it.

* * *

Severus Snape nervously entered Voldemort's office. He was unsure what Voldemort wanted with him so late at night, after curfew even. Probably it was about Harry. _What should and shouldn't he tell Voldemort? Who mattered to him more, Harry, his best and only friend all these years, or Voldemot, a powerful influential wizard whom he greatly admired and wanted to follow?_ He wished things weren't so confusing. Though there was one matter he would have to broach to Voldemort, one that Harry would be angry at him for later. Nevertheless, it was inevitable. Lesalier Lestrange had to be removed.

" Severusssss.....Do you know I plan to adopt Harry?" Voldemort wasted no time and jumped straight to the topic.

Severus's eyes widened. He was surprised that Voldmort, a wizard who had many followers and admirers but was always unreachable, would allow another person into his world. It seems his hunch was right. Voldemort and Harry did shared some history back. He felt a brief flash of jealously, but that was soon replaced by genuine happiness for Harry. Harry would no longer suffer at the orphanage and would get the guidancet he needed in order to reach his full potential.

Voldemort, who was inspecting Severus's face carefully, read his expression and nodded approvingly. Severus would make a true friend for Harry amidst all the lies, jealousy and betrayal that was to come.

" I was hoping that you might be able to persuade Harry to feel more...happy towards this turn of events. His reaction was rather....unfavourable." Voldemort elaborated.

" Yes I will sir." Severus said obediently.

" Sir, may I ask a favour from you?" Severus said timidly. " I know Lesalier Lestrange is your favourite, but could you perhaps, like remove him...."

Voldemort undertook a dangerous expression. _If Severus Snape thought he could be his favourite just because he was close to Harry, he was sorely wrong._

" No no! That's not what I meant professor. I mean Lestrange has been...err...doing things to Harry that is not reciprocated. Yeah that's it."

Voldemort frowned. _What was the daft boy trying to say?_

Severus Snape then told Voldemort all about Lesalier Lestrange and his sexual advances and threats towards Harry. When he finished, he flinched as Voldemort crushed his wine glass in his hand, whipped out his wand, and stormed off with a murderous expression on his face.

He shuddered. He so didn't want to be Lestrange right now.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, total silence followed Harry. All eyes zeroed in on his every movement. Even the teachers surreptitiously watched him from the corner of their eyes. Hushed whispers, subtle glances, and elbow nudges reigned everywhere. Harry sat down next to Severus indifferently and begain buttering a roll. _Big difference_, Harry snorted. _Yesterday they were all too disgusted to talk to me, now they are too afraid to talk to me. What a bunch of idiots._

He could see the Slytherins looking at him with reverence and admiration. Some were even fidgeting, prbably dying to walk up to him and bombard him with questions, no doubt about the Parselmouth and dark abilities, but a daggered glare sent their way stopped them. _As if I will let them talk to me and be friends with me, the 'Mudblood' and 'disgrace of Slytherin'. Stupid hypocrites._

Just then, a majestic golden eagle swooped into the Great Hall and dropped a parcel in front of Harry. There was no mistaking who that owl belonged to.

Harry opened the letter that was attached to the parcel. It contained Voldemort's elegant spidery script handwriting.

Harry,

I have been granted custody of you, seeing as we are both from the noble line of Salazar Slytherin, which makes us related already. As you are now officially my adopted son, my protection and influence extends to you. Enclosed in the parcel you will find the golden locket that many have seen me wearing all the time. That locket belongs to Salazar Slytherin and I'm now giving it to you as a symbol that you're my heir and also because it contains numerous enchantments that I have added to it for your safety. Do not forsake your safety by not wearing the locket just because of your resentment for me. I have spoken with Salazar Slytherin and he wanted you to have his locket too.

In addition, Lesalier Lestrange has transferred to Durmstrang. Rumor has it that he was heavily injured and threatened to remove himself from Hogwarts by some powerful and angry wizard.

I swear to fulfil the duties that I had neglected in the past, and as both your Head of House and guardian, I hope you can tell me anything Harry. You can trust me to look out for you from now onwards. I am deadly serious on making it up to you and taking care of you for the rest of my life.

P.S. Should you wish to, you can call me Voldie like you called Salazar "Sal " IN PRIVATE ONLY

Voldemort

" Merlin, he's serious." Harry whispered in awe and surprise.


	7. Tendrils of Forgiveness

Voldemort fidgeted nervously. He was supposed to meet Harry today and go with him to buy new supplies. He certainly wouldn't let Harry run around in those awful rags he called robes. Harry would have to visit Cadmus to fix his eyesight too. He'd be damned if he let those hideous glasses hide Harry's beautiful eyes for another minute.

Finally, after waiting for what seemed like ages to Voldemort, Harry finally appeared, climbing out from the Slytherin portrait hole, looking a bit ruffled.

"Everything all right Harry? Ready to go? " Voldemort asked warmly.

" Professor, why are you getting me new supplies again? I don't think I need them." Harry told him.

Voldemort sighed. " Harry, you're my heir now. Of course you need to dress and behave like one."

Harry bristled in anger. _So that was the reason .Voldemort was embarrassed of him. He didn't want his oh-so-precious reputation to be ruined with a ragged and dirty wizard as his heir. Well , SCREW VOLDEMORT AND HIS STUPID PRIDE!!! Harry wouldn't tolerate someone trying to mold him to be like those perfect, stuck up pureblood Slytherins._

Harry turned around and began to walk away, but a firm hand on his shoulder halted his movements. "Harry, wait ! I didn't mean it like that! Of course you're my heir but I really care about you and I want to give you the best I possibly can. I would never be embarrassed having you as my heir Harry. Never. I know this sounds unbelievable given my past treatment of you, but please Harry, give me another chance? "

Voldemort stared at Harry with such sincerity that Harry found his head nodding on its own.

* * *

Harry sat down on the couch at _Pierre's stool_. Voldemort was engaged in an enthusiastic discussion with famous designer and weaver Pierre, on whether green or red suited Harry better. Honestly, the wizard had already bought him an entire wardrobe and so many robes that Harry doubted he could wear them all in one year. His school robes were specifically made to order, and were made of the finest Acromantula-silk. The Slytherin crest on his sleeve was woven with genuine threads of pure emerald and silver, standing out vividly on his jet black robes. Voldemort was now ordering duelling robes for Harry, and was arguing with Pierres on the colour of his robes. Harry honestly couldn't care less. So long as they were decent, who cared whether they were bloody green or red? Duelling was a sport, a battle of strength and wits, not something to indulge in your vanity. Harry was sure the opponent could care less even if he showed wearing those flashy robes like Dumbledore.

Voldemort in the end gave in to Pierres, and let him make Harry's duelling robes in green. _It brings out his eyes_, Pierres had argued, and with that Voldemort caved. Initially Voldemort wanted Harry's robes in red, red symbolised courage and strength, and made the wearer looked grand. But he conceded, Harry would look magnificent in green, especially since they brought out his glowing emerald eyes.

"Are we done anytime soon?" Harry grumbled tiredly.

"Patience, Harry. Its all about making a good impression." Upon seeing Harry's look of disbelief, he hastily added, " Harry, this is something I would have to teach you about later on. Of course power matters the most in a duel, I'm not just a silly vain wizard let me tell you. But the aftermath of the duel matters as well too. When you're engaging in a battle that might go down in history, you need to make a grand and strong impression so that you gain more followers and more respect and admiration later on. Say, a photographer managed to take a picture of you. Surely you wouldn't want a picture of you dressed shabbily to be forever preserved as part of the Wizarding World's history? "

Harry just rolled his eyes. Vanity was still vanity.

After getting his eyesight permanently fixed with a potion from _Cadmus's Apothecary_, Harry walked beside Voldemort ,albeit shyly, as many people began to stare at him due to his enhanced beauty. Voldemort had immediately eviscerated Harry's glasses with relish, and now was walking beside him with a possessive arm around his shoulders, as he glared at god knows who.

Voldemort found himself feeling very jealous and possessive. Harry was his, and he would allow no one else to steal him away. Harry would look at him, and only him. He would kill anybody that dared to divery Harry's eyes away from him.

" Professor, I ...I mean I want...Just... Thanks. No one has ever bought me anything this nice before. " Harry said softly out of the blue. Voldemort's heart twisted painfully as he tried to imagine Harry all alone, with no presents on his birthday or on Christmas. _Oh Harry....Only you could cause me this much pain with a simple sentence. _

" Is there anything else you might need and have forgotten to mention? Or anything else that you would like? A second broom? More dragon-hide boots? More treats for Sephora?"

" Professor, you have already bought me more than enough." Harry intoned softly. He was still overwhelmed by the fact that someone had at least cared, he hoped, enough for him to spend good money on him to buy him expensive stuff and had pampered him. He found himself liking the attention perhaps a little too much.

" Harry, you don't have to be shy. I can afford anything you want and am willing to buy anything that might make the rest of your days in Hogwarts a little happier." Voldemort replied, smiling.

" Well.....may I get a new wand?" Harry requested. Unlike the other luxuries Voldemort bought him, a wand was actually something he needed. Perhaps those practicals wouldn't be so daunting after all.

" Of course Harry. But why would you need another wand? Have you damaged yours? Because if you have, it's better to have it fixed. A new wand might not match you magical core as well." Voldemort told him.

" No I haven't damaged it. My current want doesn't suit me at all. I got it in a second-hand shop. I didn't know wands were supposed to match a wizard's magical core hence mine doesn't work very well for me." Harry informed him.

Voldemort stopped. _No wonder Harry did badly in practicals. Of course he wouldn't have known that about wands. He could do wandless magic after all. Well that wouldn't do. He would have to take him to Ollivander's right away. Even though he despised that queer Light wizard, he did make the best wands. _

Harry and Voldemort exited Ollivander's shop with Harry's new wand in hand. Voldemort was ecstatic that the brother of his wand had picked Harry. It proved that Harry and him belonged together more than ever. A discreet cough and a warning glare immediately silenced Ollivander and prevented him from telling Harry that the wand that produced such a magnificent rain of golden sparks was the brother of Voldemort's. Good thing Ollivander had not blabbed to Harry about the fact that Magical Matches usually had similar wands or Voldemort would have blasted the queer wizard to the heavens for ruining his plans. Courting Harry would come at a later date. Right now, he had to establish a bond of trust between them. But Voldemort knew he could win Harry's heart sooner or later. Patience was something he prided himself for.

After their shopping was done, he had dinner with Harry at a VIP room reserved solely for him and his guests at Sabastien's steak house, a place for wealthy aristocrats. Harry was amazed by it all. Hogwarts food was nothing compared to this. No wonder the Slytherins complained all the time about the quality of food at Hogwarts. Harry, who grew up eating meagre meals, found Hogwarts food tasteful but of course the rich pureblood Slytherins who grew up eating delicious food like this would not be used to Hogwarts food cooked by the house elves. Harry noticed Voldemort watching him eat with a sad expression but Harry honestly could not bring himself to eat any slower. It was all new and wonderful to him. For dessert, Harry had his first taste of ice cream. The orphanage had been poor, and on the rare occasion the kids got taken out for ice cream, of course he-being an unwanted freak and abomination – was never invited along. He could feel himself burning with envy and jealousy whenever he heard the kids discussing what flavour they had tried. He could not understand why people hated him, an innocent child at that time. His hatred for Muggles had increased tenfold everytime they came back from one of their little outings. But although he hated Muggles, he wouldn't wish death on them , unlike Voldemort whom he suspected would love nothing more than to wipe out every single Muggle. A little pain and torture now and then was fine, so long as they had done something to hurt others. He would have to talk to Voldemort about this later on.

" Harry, why are you eating your sundae as though you have never eaten one before? Slow down child." Voldemort chided softly, bringing Harry out of his musings.

" I haven't." Harry told him and that was all it took to make Voldemort go silent for the rest of their meal.

After their meal, they rode a carriage back to Hogwarts and Voldemort was still silent as he walked Harry back to the Slytherin common room.

" Professor, please don't feel pity for me. I haven't eaten ice cream until today because I wanted to use all my spare money to buy as many books as possible. Severus of course doesn't know this inconsequential little detail. I chose to do so, so please don't feel sorry for me. " Harry spoke out loud.

Voldemort smiled a little. _Oh how much he loved that lithe beautiful wizard in front of him! His Harry, ever trying to be brave despite his rough childhood...._

" Goodnight Harry." Voldemort whispered and couldn't help himself from planting a kiss onto Harry's cheek, leaving Harry's heart wildly thumping.

* * *

Harry lay in bed at night, his mind replaying Voldemort's kiss over and over again. He furiously told himself, _it was only a kiss on the bloody cheek ! However, his mind refused to stop thinking about it, and his heart refused to stop beating loudly. _

Harry knew Voldemort was a master at seduction games, that was how he rose so quickly in fame and power and how he swayed some over to his side after all, but he couldn't help but be taken in. He knew that Voldemort took on lovers , one after another, or maybe even a few at one time. But, he couldn't bring himself to hate a man who showed affection like no other had done before to him , who made him feel genuinely happy and carefree for the first time in his life, and who had looked at him with such sincerity and passion in the depth of his ruby eyes.

As Harry, drifted off to sleep, he realised foggily that no matter how much he told himself he disliked Voldemort and reminded himself to be wary of him, perhaps his heart had forgiven Voldemort already.

* * *

When Harry woke up next morning, he found a letter on his bedside stand. He opened the envelope: it was a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore, inviting him to have tea with him in his office that afternoon.

Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He had a feeling that the beginnings of a storm was brewing, and he was going to be caught up in the centre of it.

* * *

Hey guys!

Sorry for the long wait. Next chapter: Dumbledore makes an offer, and i figured i should probably speed up the romance between harry and Voldemort a little bit :P

Oh and to promote my fic ---99 ways to Annoy Voldemort haha.

.net/s/5825116/1/99_Ways_To_Annoy_Voldemort_by_Gabrielle_Silverwood

Preview of my fic:

Eg. Suggest to Voldemort that a dementor would be his downfall, and not Harry Potter, since he cant think happy thoughts

Eg. Tell him you found a counter-curse to the Avada Kedavra. When he asks what is the counter to the killing curse, tell him with a straight face " Experlliarmus! " and then RUN .

Very original list so please read if ur bored :P

Love,

Gab


	8. Dumbledore's offer

Harry walked up to the Headmaster's office and said the password to the gargoyle. He knocked on the door, and heard a merry voice telling him to come in.

Professor Albus Dumbledore looked up with interest as the boy from the rumours walked in. He knew from the first day that the boy was odd and somehow different, but now he had proof that the boy was different because he was so powerful. It was time to take their relationship up a notch and court Harry over to his side, as he was sure Professor Voldemort was doing already.

"Harry, my boy! How are you? I haven't seen you around much since the day I took you to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore greeted him warmly.

Harry looked at the professor warily. What brought on this sudden bout of interest in him?

"Come take a seat my boy! Lemon drops?" the professor offered jovially and after Harry had declined politely, popped one into his mouth and thought deeply on how to best approach this boy.

"Harry, you must be wondering on why I called you to my office. Not to worry my dear boy, you haven't done anything wrong". Dumbledore explained. _Not anything that I can legally punish you for since there wouldn't be any traces of offensive magic if I were to check your wand. _"Just wanted to have a chat with you. Find out how Hogwarts has been for you."

" Headmaster, I find your sudden interest in me very disconcerting. Surely there are far more influential and accomplished wizards and witches that would better give you an opinion on how Hogwarts is like? Why would you ask someone like me?" Harry asked curtly. He was sick of people trying to be on his good side now after neglecting him for years.

Dumbledore looked at him in a new light. It seemed the boy was perceptive. Too perceptive.

"You underrate yourself too much Harry. Very well, I shall get to the point then. My dear boy, I will like to recommend offers to you for adoption." Dumbledore stated his true motives.

Harry was flabbergasted. " Whaaa..." Before he could continue, Dumbledore interrupted him. "I'm sure professor Voldemort no doubt has offered and claimed custody of you already. Don't worry Harry I have as much influence in the Wizarding Courts as him. I can easily appeal and remedy the situation. You don't have to be pressurized into living with him. One of my good friends Mr Sylvester White, Head of the Magical Enforcement Squad, has offered to adopt you. He has a nice estate somewhere in Wales with a huge quidditch pitch and two lovely nephews, Lucas and Roman who are around your age. I'm sure you will be good friends and have great fun interacting with those around your age."

" Headmaster, I don't know what to say...This is rather sudden. But isn't it impolite to appeal against professor Voldemort's claim of custody? " Harry asked.

" Not to worry my dear boy. I can handle it so long as you agree. I must admit, I'm not supportive of you living with professor Voldemort. He is a excellent wizard, no doubt, but he is a...difficult man. Very stubborn too, too set in his own ways. He also has different ideals which are not very...agreeable to many. You will find hard to live with a man like him. " Dumbledore said.

Harry pondered about what the professor said. _It was true. Professor Voldemort was too set in the old pureblood ways and Harry did not share the same view as him about the treatment of Muggleborns and Muggles. If he were to oppose him in this aspect, would he be cast away and neglected again? _

The professor saw Harry thinking deeply and smiled. Perhaps it wasn't too late for the boy after all.

"I'll give you some time to think about it Harry." With that, he dismissed the younger wizard.

* * *

Harry was about to go and inform Voldemort of the Headmaster's offer when Professor Voldemort and another slightly shorter wizard appeared ahead of him in the corridor.

Harry narrowed his eyes. It seemed the wizard was completely enamoured with Voldemort. He spoke in a low, sensual tone of voice and gazed admiringly at Voldemort every few sentences. There was a hint of longing and desire in his eyes.

He walked up to them and interrupted their little union. " Ahem." He coughed to get Voldemort's attention.

"Harry!" Voldemort seemed surprised to see him. " Well...this is Alexander, a world reknowned Potions Master and a friend." Voldemort introduced, though not quite meeting his eyes.

"On first name basis eh? You're one of his favourite snakes aren't you? Name's Alexander Walt, Potions master and Voldemort's _**friend.**_" The wizard told Harry, though his eyes clearly suggested they were more than just friends.

Harry felt something stir inside of him. " Goodnight professor, and Master Walt. I shan't disturb your conversation any longer." Harry nodded sharply and hurried off.

" Wait Harry! " Voldemort's voice echoed down the corridor but Harry paid no heed to him. He stomped off to his common room, shouted out the password and slammed the door shut, not understanding why he suddenly felt irked.

Then it suddenly came to him. _Oh god, am I jealous?_

* * *

Roman White was currently in a sour mood. He had just come out of the Headmaster's office and was unhappy that the old wizard had dragged him halfway across the continent to Hogwarts to ask for a favour. He had been attending balls and parties invited by the pureblood aristocrat father of his good friend. The balls and parties were grand and magnificent, and offered plenty of opportunities to establish many important contacts. He had even met the Assisant Head of the Unspeakables, whom rarely made appearances at gatherings. There were also many intelligent and powerful wizards who caught his interest. Therefore he felt justified in his anger when he received an owl forcing him to leave all the glamour and come to Hogwarts as a favour to Dumbledore, to befriend some wizard named Harry whom his father had offered to adopt. Truth be told, he was a little curious of this Harry person. He had to be pretty powerful or talented to get special attention from an important Minstry Head like his father and a famous and venerable wizard like Dumbledore. Well, at least there was a potential contact.

He lounged lazily on the dark leather sofa in the Slytherin common room, waiting for someone of Harry's description to emerge from the portrait hole. The minutes ticked by and he grew increasingly bored and slightly frustrated. Just as he was about to give up and go Dumbledore to stuff it, a lithe young wizard with enchanting green eyes and a thick aura pulsing with power emerged from the portrait hole, carrying a huge stack of books.

He stood up, transfixed by what he saw. The wizard in front of him was absolutely gorgeous and totally his type.

He gracefully sauntered over to him and introduced himself. "Good evening. Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded, and stumbled a bit. "Pardon me, where are my manners? Let me help you with that." Roman took half of the books from Harry's hands and together they walked to a more private corner of the common room and set the books down on the table.

"Thanks. Who might you be?" Harry thanked him gratefully.

"Roman White. Pleased to make your acquaintance Harry." Roman took Harry's hand and brushed his lips over it.

Harry blushed. The wizard in front of him was tall, well-built and handsome. Wavy blonde hair framed his aristocratic face and his light blue eyes pierced Harry's green ones. It was like looking into a calm bottomless ocean. And when the wizard kissed his hand, Harry had felt a little jolt. His touch wasn't repulsive like Lesalier Lestrange. Not disgusting at all. In fact, it was surprisingly...pleasant. Glad to know Lesalier Lestrange hadn't turned him off from physical contact.

"I came to Hogwarts to run an errand for Professor Dumbledore." Roman told him. It wasn't the total truth but it wasn't a complete lie either. "I'm almost done and was hoping to meet the wizard whom my father had offered to adopt. Perhaps you could show me around this magnificent castle and we could get to know each other? I would also like to tell you more about me and my family if you are going to be living with us."

"Thanks. I think I would like that." Harry accepted.

Over the next few days, Harry avoided Voldemort like the plague and showed Roman around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, as professor Dumbledore had given them special permission so long as they return before dark. They spent many hours flying around on their brooms, chatting about inconsequential stuff while drinking Butterbeer at Madam Rosmerta's and trying to pull one over the other with tricks from Zonko's. Harry found Roman to be a very amicable and carefree wizard. Nothing could keep him down for long and he knew how to have good fun. Once Harry thought he had gone too far when he pranked Roman and made a pair of butterfly wings sprout from his back but Roman just laughed it off and then proceeded to get revenge by lifting Harry up into the air with him until Harry admitted defeat. He was extremely easy to get along with, and was probably the ideal type of guy girls go lovestruck for. He was a perfect gentleman, and could be very charming and charismatic whenever he wanted to. Harry still did not know how Roman managed to convince him to dive and explore the Great Lake with him the next day. Perhaps he was more easily persuaded since it was the first time he had such great fun with another wizard who was around the same age as him. Certainly Severus was a great friend and intelligent companion but he didn't have Roman's sense of fun and humour. His witty, sarcastic comebacks weren't quite the same as Roman's way of teasing and poking fun at him.

Harry had also received a letter from Voldemort, whom he wasn't on speaking terms with now though he wasn't sure what brought on this silent war, ordering him to stay away from Roman. Harry felt that was rich coming from Voldemort. The wizard could go around cavorting and fooling around with wizards like that bloody Potions Master, but Harry wasn't allowed to have fun with his friends? _Stuff Voldemort and his opinion on how Roman was a 'silly ,vapid, frivolous wizard who thinks of nothing except partying and would only hold him back"!_ Friends weren't made based on their worth or value. They were based on feelings and trust. Harry totally ignored that letter.

* * *

"Roman are you sure this is safe? I still don't know how you convinced me to go along with this crazy idea of yours, or how you managed to persuade professor Dumbledore to provide us with gillyweed." Harry said, feeling gills beginning to grow on the sides of his neck. It was an awkward sensation, one that Harry would not care to repeat.

" Aww scared little Harry? Don't worry the only thing that can cause us great harm is the giant squid, and it is hibernating now." Roman teased. "If anything happens, I promise to protect your pretty little neck." Roman added cheekily with a grin.

"Roman!" Harry yelled in mortification and splashed water at him.

"Ready Harry? Let's go!" Roman shouted as both of them divided headfirst into the icy depths of the Great Lake.

"Brrr...Roman its freezing in here!" Harry complained and cast a warming charm on himself and Roman.

" Ahhh...they say the sea is the coldest, but it carries the hottest blood of all." Roman purred.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Roman flashed Harry a wide grin.

They swam around for a while, getting used to their webbed fingers and toes. "Look merpeople!" Roman suddenly pointed out.

"Merlin, you're right! Wow the textbook illustrations don't do justice to their beauty. They really are beautiful creatures." Harry exclaimed.

"Mermaids are the maidens of the waves while mermen are the guardians of the sea. In Greek legend, Alexander the Great's sister Thessalonike was said to turn into a mermaid after she died. They are very beautiful and graceful creatures, and whose romance rivals that of the vampires. The voices of some females are rumoured to be so enchanting that once you hear their song, you are bound and forever in their thrall." Roman told Harry.

"Wow..." breathed Harry, captivated.

They swam and explored the great depths of the Great Lake, witnessing the courtship of a few merpeople, seeing many fascinating underwater herbs, fungi and aquatic creatures. Roman had even found a rare conch shell that changed colours every now and then and presented it to Harry as a souvenir. Overall, it was an amazing experience and Harry,albeit exhausted, was in great mood at the end of the dive.

They sat down on a huge rock overseeing the Great Lake, exhausted from their dive and recollecting their adventure.

" Harry...do you like me?" Roman asked out of the blue.

" Of course I do. You're very fun to be with, and make a very charming companion" Harry told him.

" That I know." Roman said arrogantly with a smirk. " What I'm saying is that do you find me attractive Harry? Do you want to be with me? I really like you Harry." Roman confessed.

"Y-you like me? Why?" Harry stuttered. _His very first confession!_

" Why? There are many good reasons why wizards would fall for you Harry. You exude a powerful magnetic attraction. Did anyone tell you you have the most beautiful and mesmerising eyes? They are like precious emeralds, calling out to me and willing me to me enraptured and trapped in your gaze...enchanted in your thrall..." Roman purred in a low voice. _At first my only intention was to befriend you, yet along the way I had somehow fallen for you..._

Harry blushed. " I don't know Roman... I really don't know...But I know for sure that I want you as a good friend." Harry found Roman handsome but that didn't mean he liked him romantically. After all, he appreciated the beauty of many Hogwarts witches yet still harboured no romantic feelings for them.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Won't you come live with us? Even if we can't be together as a couple, I would be a good friend and companion to you. We will treat you splendidly." Harry could hear the plea in his voice.

"I...I haven't decided." Harry told him in a small voice.

Roman gave him a wry smile. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind Harry's ear and whispered, " I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Roman. It was fun hanging out with you." Harry said a little sadly.

Meanwhile, a pair of crimson eyes watched the pair's interactions intently from their position at the window overhead, its gaze intense and furious.

* * *

Hey guys!

Gab here. Isnt this chappie cute? Harry's jealous, Voldemort's jealous and the appearance of both Alexander Walt and Roman White complicates their relationship. Whatever will possessive Voldie do? Take what is his of course...Find out what happens next chappie...also i might post Harry's true heritage in the next two chappies...so keep an eye out yeah?

P.S. Roman and Harry are a no-no. sure Roman's fun and handsome but to truly like someone, you need to feel intense and passionate emotions for them. Whatever little thing they do will either bring u to cloud nine, or shoot u down to the pits of hell, or in voldie's case, feel insane jealousy :P just finding them attractive is not enough, ya gotta to be affected by what they do, at least in my opinion...so yeah its still hp/lv :)

Love,

Gab :)


End file.
